infinity_trainfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lexam Reconlaf/1-1 and his place on the train
Glad-1: what does that number mean miss Tulip Tulip: I've been trapped on this train for a week, you've been here your whole life I should be asking you. Sad-1: In that case it will remain a endless search devoid of all meaning. Hello, it's Lexam again, I've just thrown out all my previous work on 1-1 because I think I may have figured out who he is. Now it is important to note as per the quote there would be no way for me to make any theories without a meaning behind “that number” so as a disclaimer for the rest of this theory, I am crafting this theory under the assumption that my Route Number theory is in fact accurate. As such it is on shaky ground, but without that assumption I can't make anything comprehensive. If you haven't read that basically what you need to know is that the numbers on Tulips hand indicates what will be in each car she enters. For evidence on this read the Reddit, Wikia or Tumblr post I made. With that, let's begin. 7:27-7:48 For the sake of clarification what causes the Stewart to leave is not the water being fixed. In the clip the Stewart sees Atticus fix the water then turn back to Tulp anyway. It only reacts when it notices 1-1. (Thanks to Jayblooey for pointing this out) On a side note though there is a high chance it was just a joke, what Sad-1 says in response to seeing the Steward is “should I start writing your obituary” it is worth noting that this could be a threat to the Steward based on the fact that what was being said wasn't being clearly addressed to Tulip. Glad-1's statement was possible a reactionary exclamation because he didn't finish his sentence. Sad-1 has no context because Sad-1 and Glad one have different through processes as evidence by them working independently. Back on track. The Steward like 1-1 is a robot, and flees because of 1-1. Because of this it could be surmised that 1-1 has some sort of authority, that the Steward must bow to. Another piece of evidence in favor of 1-1 being an employee on this train is the fart car 1:07-1:28. Sad-1 says that the next one would probably be a fart car. That is a statement on reality not what he desires as Glad-1 equates it to. When G-1 asks him if that is what he wants the answer is “sure” if he really wanted a fart car he it would make more sense to give a yes or a solid affirmative as opposed to a sure whatever kinda response. In addition Tulip states that he's been saying that for the last 8 cars, not all the cars they've been to in a week which if she get's through 2 every 9 minuets would be a lot. So I think it is far more likely that S-1 knew that there was a fart car around this area but wasn't sure where. Otherwise as Tulip said “it would be too unlikely” now the response to that would be that maybe the train cars morph around what they desired, but I would point anyone with that argument to 1:45-2:01. If it could really morph Tulip would have ended up where she wanted to go instead of Corginia. Now if 1-1 is a employee of the train, what sort of position does he have. Well the best way to tell is to compare him to another employee and the only other employee that the show has shown is the Steward. So if I can figure out what the Steward is maybe 1-1's job will become clear. So what is the Steward? Well there is a simple answer, a Steward is a real job on a train. The Steward on a train is in charge of the dining car, service attendants, and kitchen crew. Hang on you may be thinking, the Steward was a doing mechanical work so this doesn't add up. Well hold up the Steward isn't just in charge of the people but the whole dining car, it makes sure there's enough food, and everything runs smoothly. It's trying to fix the water pipe, which for the dogs of Corginia would classify as their source of water, meaning the Stewart was dealing with dining services. That being said clearly the technical aspect would be left to an engineer to fix instead. Note 3:57-4:00 Atticus tells us that the Steward has been there for a week, Atticus fixed the pipe in seconds, this would indicate that the Steward has no idea what it is doing. From this I conclude that because of some unseen circumstances an engineer could not be called, or make the trip so the Stewart was just trying to fix it as best she could. Keep in mind that this resulted from some sort of crash so it's not impossible that some kind of conflict is happening on the train. So where does this leave 1-1 because so far all I've been talking about is the Steward, don't worry I'm getting there. The Steward is a focal point because 1. We can now surmise that the jobs on the train are based on their real life counterparts, 2. The Steward is the only other robot in the show so far, and based on how it uses the backspace between cars to travel it is a possibility that all employees are robots. In addition it is called the infinity train, there is a good chance that it is intended to be run for all eternity. Also the only other robot in the show is an employee, coincidence? I THINK NOT. 3. Using the Steward as a base it is possible to rule out certain ranks for 1-1. Because the Steward has less authority 1-1 must be ranked above her. These rank include Chief of on-board services, Conductor and Train-master. Unfortunately non of these fit 1-1 a train master looks over a railroad and would not be on one train, and even if he is, he would be supervising instead of running around with Tulip. In addition there is only one train-master. The Conductor would be at the front supervising and driving the train, there is also only one of him. The Chief of on-board services would also not work because once again he would be busy doing stuff like supervising making sure that the services run smoothly. So that puts a bit of a damper on this theory... or does it. Though 1-1 may not technically outrank Steward in the chain of command their are positions where the Steward would have to listen to him, like a position that was focused on train safety. Ladies and Gentlemen I hereby propose that 1-1 is in fact a Trainman. A Trainman is in charge of making sure the train is safe. They do this through controlling breaks and other levers, flagging, and checking for safety concerns. That last part is important because if the trainman has to deal with safety concerns it only makes sense that he would be able to tell other employees what to do until the treat was dealt with. Stuff crashing and flooding would qualify especially if the Steward was trying to repair it when it wasn't able to. Finally there is issue with this theory in relation to my previous Route Number Theory. The Steward wouldn't have the authority to change the route Tulip was taking, this is also evidence by her ordering Tulip to return to her seat 7:22-7:24 instead of simply changing her number to a route that went directly there. That throws everything into chaos because then what changed her number? The trainman has another responsibility. They are in charge of the coupling cars of the caboose identification markers. The coupling of cars is interesting because although the physical cars are linked the actual boxes (see pocket-box theory) would also be connected, and their connection would fall under his responsibility. Then look at the caboose identification number, or in other words, the Train reporting number. The same number that acourding to my route number theory is on Tulips hand. This combined with the coupling would indicate that 1-1 is in charge of all the routes and would have the ability to alter them. That is how Tulip's route number got changed, not by the Steward, but by 1-1. Why? Maybe to avoid the Steward, maybe it had something to do with things crashing into cars, in all honesty I don't know. However this does give a complete theory on how it did change, and with 8 and a half minuets I think that's pretty good. Category:Blog posts